


Things We Gained And Lost

by CherryBxmb (orphan_account)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I've edited this so many times, M/M, Missing Persons, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other, PTSD flashbacks, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: A mysterious disappearance and an unfortunate series of events leads Luke to team up with some unlikely allies. I'm rewriting this entire story (4/7/17) current chapters will be deleted when the rewrite is doneratings may change in the futurediscontinued until further notice 5/18/17





	1. A Very Important Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Professor receives a mysterious letter

The rain pitter-pattered against the shutters of the Layton household, accompanying the sound of trudging boots in the hard downpour. The owner of said sound stopped in their tracks and removed a letter from their coat. They placed it through the mail slot of a nearby flat and left as quickly as they came.

Soon came dawn and the chattering of birds, followed by an ever-so-drowsy Professor Layton. The Professor drank his tea in peace while grading some miscellaneous papers. While working, Hershel noticed an out of place letter it must’ve gotten mixed in when he went to pick up his mail that morning.

“no address or sender… not even a name,” he said to himself, checking the envelope front to back. Curiosity overwhelmed Layton as he stared blankly at the envelope, but he noted that it could possibly be dangerous and decided to look into it later. He strolled out his door carrying a stack of papers, each one scrawled with red ink. Layton opened the door to his trusty Laytonmobile and began to drive.

“Are you quite sure about this?” asked Raymond cautiously.  
“Yes. I wouldn't be going along with it if I wasn't sure about it, would I, Raymond?” Descole removed his mask and set it down on a nearby table, switching it out with Desmond’s trademark crimson glasses. The silence between the two men was soon interrupted by the sound of a nearby bell; the Gressenheller bell tower to be precise.

The sound of pecking chalk could be heard, making fast yet steady strokes against the rough chalkboard. The man in front of the chalkboard adjusted his glasses as he began to introduce himself.

“Greetings, class. I’m Professor Sycamore. I’ll be filling for your usual Professor.”


	2. Reunion ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke learns of the professor's disappearance.

Professor Sycamore watched as the students stood up from their desks and began to leave for their next classes. He sighed as he slumped down at his desk, rubbing his temples in mild irritation.

Suddenly the rotary phone on the desk began to ring, much to Desmond’s dismay. He scrambled across the desk for the handset. “Yes? This is Desmond Sycamore. …Oh, Constable Barton? I see. Any news then?” Desmond began to pace frantically around the room. “Oh, okay. I see… no, I understand.”

Desmond sighed, hanging up the phone and slouching back down at his desk in a huff. “Still missing then?” he murmured under his breath.

It had been a fortnight since Layton had gone missing, and there had been no luck finding the AWOL Professor. There was still no evidence in Layton’s disappearance besides his missing Laytonmobile, which might rule out the chance of a kidnapping. 

Desmond had been filling in for Layton— unbeknownst to the Professor himself, of course. He was growing impatient; he wanted answers, but he wasn’t going to get them here. He needed a lead… preferably a person that knew the Professor even better than he did.

A young man in his late teens stepped off the docks of a recently arrived steamboat. He sighed with delight, taking in his familiar surroundings with vigor. The young man adjusted his cap, eager to explore his destination. His parents followed close behind him.

“Don’t you be getting lost now, Luke,” Luke’s father joked.

“Don’t worry, Dad! I’ll just be seeing the Professor. We’re going to meet up like we promised. I’ll be back in time for supper!” Luke shouted, already halfway down the street.

Clark trusted his child, but he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

London wasn't that different than Luke remembered. It had the same stalls in the market as he passed by and the same cracks in the payment when he was shuffling, trying not to trip over his lanky legs. However, he wondered: would the Professor still be the same?

Luke hoped and knew the professor wouldn't change, but he let his insecurities wash over him. The Professor might have forgotten him, or perhaps he had even gotten a new apprentice! He quickly banished the thought when he entered the door to Layton’s office, but he was quickly stopped by the state of the room. Papers and books were askew, and bright yellow caution tape marked off the Professor’s desk as if it was some sort of crime scene.

“This is a crime scene,” said a rather short potbellied man. He was fairly young, appearing in his forties, yet his hair was graying.

“A crime scene you say?” Luke replied, startled. “What exactly happened? Is the Professor alright?”

“I take it you haven't heard the news then? What a shame. Professor Layton has gone missing,” the man replied rather nonchalantly.

“Missing? Do you mean he’s been kidnapped?”

“It’s best to not jump to any conclusions yet. We don't have any evidence, but we do for a fact that he is missing. Hey kid, who are you? Y’know, we need any help we can get on this case.”

“Well, that is, I’m the Professor’s apprentice! That’s it!” Luke stated proudly. He tugged on the brim of his hat.

“Well then, apprentice, do we have you on the case?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still short and I really pushed for word count but I feel the pacing of the story is more important.   
> (2/6/17)


	3. can I get a fucking uhhhhhhh up8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an actual chapter !!! sorry !!!

I'm not really satistisfied with this story so I'm thinking of rewriting it for the third time the thing is I lost interest in Professor Layton awhile ago so I kinda dropped thisstory but it isn't discontinued, I fully plan on finishing it. When I started this I didn't have a clear plot line in mind I was just trying to write something to get rid of my writers block, I'm glad people actually like the story, with the release of the new Layton game it's a really good time to rewrite this since my writing style has cnaged and this is really sloppy...


	4. not an update

I don't think I'll be continuing this fic anytime soon I know I said I would be rewriting it but I just lost inspiration for it and I think it's best I leave this to rest and if I get into Professor Layton again and I'm inspired maybe I'll continue it but for now it's discontined. I don't know I felt like continuing it before because so many liked it but I just want to focus on what I want to write. 

sorry for my poor English

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start publishing my work i'm lying if I said I wasn't nervous 
> 
> EDIT: (1/27/17) - I know the chapter is short future chapters will be longer.


End file.
